


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Eight

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [8]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kaylyn:** Giggle-bear! Your new little sister is super excited to meet you. She’s heard all about you!

**Colin:** Oh?Did you tell her about that time I tried to fly off the roof?

**Kaylyn laughed:** No, I wouldn’t want to encourage her to try to be  _too much_  like her awesome big brother! You almost made it, you know, to the mattress you put out.

**Colin:** Really? I thought I was like a mile away.

**Kaylyn:** Well, I didn’t tell you at the time because I didn’t want you to try again… but you were really close! A running start and you would have made it. I’m not sure if that would have broken the fall enough, but it would have reached your original, though maybe short-sighted, goal.

**Colin laughed:** Short-sighted. That’s cute. I mean, I would have been upset if I didn’t suddenly sprout wings either way.

**Kaylyn:** That’s because you  _should_  have your wings! But you do now! I love your back tattoo. Denise was so excited. She was telling me,  _Oh Kaylyn! Your little boy came in!_  I knew you did, you told me, and I knew you’d go to Denise. She loves you.

**Colin:** I love her too! I might have her do my forearms soon.

**Kaylyn:** Oh, you should! She’d love that. I would too.

**Colin:** What would like me to get, mom?

**Kaylyn:** Oh gosh, I don’t know. You always liked those deer Pete had? He always liked does more… but he had lots of stag things too because he just loves deer. You seemed to like the stags more? With the big, tough antlers?  Or you could get a snake! A snake would be such a good fit for you! You love snakes and told me when you first got here that you liked how they shed their skin and become new versions of themselves.

**Colin laughed:** Aw, gross, you didn’t need to remind me that I said something sappy like that. That’s a good idea though, a snake would be cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** Oooh, sweet dollhouse. You even have Victorian clones! I’m sensing a good old fashioned horror story here with a dash of sci-fi. Maybe mom can get us some red paint?

**Hollie:** No! Blue!

**Colin:** Blue? Why bl… OHHH, do you think that’s the color of the ether then?

**Hollie:** No!

**Colin:** So just regular old sadness symbolism? Well, alright, it’s your story.

**Hollie:** Mine!

**Colin:** How about I be a monster? I’M GONNA EAT ‘EM!

**Hollie giggled:** Arrrrrraarr!

**Kaylyn, in the distance:** Colin, are you encouraging her to eat her dolls?

**Colin:** No, no! She’s just  _chewing_  them! Not eating!

* * *

 

**Kaylyn:** Hoo boy, she was riled up and hard to get to sleep! So you’re going to drive back to the city this late? You sure you don’t just want to stay?

**Colin:** Yeah, I’ll be fine, mom. I’m wide awake, and I still have plans with someone tonight.

**Kaylyn:** Always the night owl. Be safe, okay?

**Colin:** Yeah, of course. I love you; I’ll text when I get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark:** You’re late!

**Colin:** Yeah, sorry. Were you waiting here crying? Wondering if I was  _ever_  going to show up? 

**Mark:** No. Pete made me some cocoa and Hira told me embarrassing stories about you. They just went to bed though.

**Colin:** There aren’t any embarrassing stories about me.

**Mark:** Not even that time you lost your swim—

**Colin:** Nope! So, dinner now? Are you staying here tonight?

**Mark:** Yeah, kind of silly to go home and come here again right away in the morning. Besides, it’s more fun this way.

**Colin grinned:** Who says we’ll do anything fun?

**Mark:** Maybe just sleeping next to you is fun.

**Colin:** Maybe I’ll make you sleep on the floor instead.

**Mark:** Now  _that_  is definitely fun.

**Colin laughed:** You’re cute; I walked right into that. I’m up for whatever. Right now though, let’s go, I’m hungry! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark:** So you had a good time visiting your mom?

**Colin:** Yeah! I got to meet my little sister, which was great. She’s funny.

**Mark:** Did she just have another baby?

**Colin:** No, she adopted her; brought her home last week. I just hadn’t had a chance to go home and meet her yet. She’s two. She didn’t have me either, by the way, not like that, she’s never had a baby. She adopted me when I was twelve, and now Hollie. She wants to adopt another but is going to wait until Hollie is settled in.

**Mark:** Oh, I’m sorry, you and Pete look related, I shouldn’t have assumed.

**Colin laughed:** Well, we are in my case. My mom is also my aunt.

**Mark:** Ooh, okay. Sorry, I’m not trying to pry. I probably sound like I am.

**Colin:** Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind. I did  _offer_  the information.

**Mark laughed nervously:** Yeah, I suppose you did.

**Colin scooted closer:** You seem anxious tonight, are you alright?

**Mark:** Um, yeah a bit. It’s not you; it’s my own family stuff. I’m fine though.

**Colin:** Alright… Well, if you want to talk, I’m right here. Or you can go scream in the bathroom. That helps sometimes too.

**Mark laughed:** I can’t imagine that would help the other people in the bathroom’s anxiety.

**Colin:** Well, they probably aren’t as anxious as you anyway, so you’re just spreading the suffering out a little more equally.

**Mark:** But what if they’re  _more_  anxious than me, Colin?

**Colin:** Sucks to be them! Seriously though, I  _am_  here or a phone away whenever.

**Mark laughed:** Thanks. You’re sweet.

**Colin:** Pff. Sweet… I just need to keep my minions  _slightly_ happy or they don’t follow orders.

**Mark:** You’re a brilliant evil overlord then.

**Colin:** Much better!


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

****  
Mark: So, what are you looking for here?  
 

**Colin:** I don’t know, weird stuff? I want to find more decorative stuff. I have to move after next semester, and I found a place already. It needs more bones.

**Mark:** Does it already have  _some_  bones?

**Colin:** Yes! Sort of. It has a graveyard. Like, not right on the property; I won’t have to take care of a graveyard or anything.

**Mark laughed:** Creepy. Sounds perfect for you.

**Colin:** Yes! It’ll be the perfect hideaway for writing. 

**Mark:** It’ll certainly have the right mood! Does it have neighbors?

**Colin:** Aside from the graveyard? Yeah, but not super close. They might hear a scream! If it was outside.

**Mark:** Reassuring. I’d love to see it.

**Colin:** I could take you to see it if you want, whenever. I have a date with Forrest next Saturday, but otherwise I have nothing planned. Wait, how about  _now_?

**Mark:** Isn’t that a long trip?

**Colin:** A few hours, sure, but we have two days together. It’ll be fun, we can sleep on a creaky old floor in a dark house next to a graveyard!

**Mark:** No bed there, huh?

**Colin:**  There  _is_  one, yes, if you want to be boring.

**Mark laughed:** Alright. You’re in charge of our weekend plans anyway.

**Colin:** Do you  _want_  to?

**Mark:** Yeah, it sounds fun and impulsive in a safe way.

**Colin laughed:** You sound like my mother.  _How about you just take a spur of the moment trip to the mall or go for a walk somewhere new instead of lighting the plants on fire, honey?_

**Mark:** I like your mom.  
  
**Colin:** Me too! Let’s go! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark:** Uhhh, yup. This place is fucking creepy alright.

**Colin:**  You should have seen it before I got it cleaned up a bit! 

**Mark:**  What was here before?

**Colin:**  Oh, you know, lots of spiderwebs. Some wild animals.

**Mark:**  Has no one lived here for a long time?

**Colin:**  No. It’s super old and somebody bought it ages but then never did anything with it. Apparently they used to keep up the grounds but just stopped. The inside of the house was clean though. So, of course I bought it. Clearly an excellent investment.

**Mark laughed** : As long as you like it, that’s the important thing.

**Colin:** Oh, it’s amazing! C’mon, I’ll show you.

* * *

 

**Colin:** Isn’t this great? I already stocked up the library, though a lot of those books were already here. I still need to get some better lights… and furniture… and, well tons of stuff.

**Mark:** Yeah, wow. Are you going to save me from whatever is lurking in these corners?

**Colin:** What if it’s me though?

**Mark:**  Well, that’s different obviously.  _You_  can lurk in the corners and leap out at me all you want.

**Colin laughed:**  You might regret saying that when I jump out at you for the fiftieth time. So, you wanted to sleep in a bed, right? Not on the floor? Let’s go upstairs, I’m getting pretty tired. We do have to go back in the morning too.


End file.
